Espíritu Vigía
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La muerte es el final de la vida, pero no el final del camino. Los vivos no lo saben pero hay algo más tras la muerte. Ron y Hermione tampoco lo saben pero tienen una guardiana que les protege y les guía en sus destinos. Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.


_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dolor no existía. El frio tacto de la vida abandonándole desapareció para siempre. Se llevó las manos al cuello por puro instinto, pero no encontró el cálido y pegajoso tacto de la sangre. Su cuello estaba intacto. El escozor intenso en su pecho a causa del veneno de Nagini ya no existía. Severus pestañeo ante la claridad reinante en aquel extraño lugar. No lo reconoció, solo veía altos muros pero en lugar de sentir la claustrofobia que sentiría alguien rodeado por enormes paredes, se sintió liberado como si pudiera estar en todos los lugares a la vez.

Siguió escudriñando el lugar tratando de identificarlo, pues le resultaba tremendamente familiar cuando dos figuras aparecieron de la nada y un instante después Severus estaba tirado en el suelo mientras se frotaba por inercia el estomago y la mejilla. Jamás habría podido imaginar que fuera posible dar una bofetada y un puñetazo a la vez. Aun seguía tirado en el suelo cuando las dos figuras que le habían golpeado le ayudaron a levantarse del suelo.

Lo que vio a continuación no podía creérselo.

— Lo siento, Severus pero… — Se disculpó Lily con una tímida sonrisa.

— Pero fuiste el principal responsable de nuestra muerte, algo teníamos que hacerte para poder convivir en paz el resto de la eternidad. — Atajó James tendiéndole la mano. Severus aun sin comprender lo que veía le devolvió el apretón de manos sin pensar demasiado. James tiró de él y lo abrazó junto a Lily fundiéndose los tres en un abrazo.

— Pero agradecemos lo que hiciste para proteger a Harry — Dijeron los dos a la vez. — Aunque alguna que otra vez te pasaras de la raya con él, Quejicus. — Añadió James gruñendo.

— ¿James?

— Lo siento, cariño pero que protegiera a Harry no impide que fuera un poco cabrón con él. Solo por vengarse de mí, imagino. — Dijo James separándose de Severus y mirándole a los ojos, ya no había rivalidad en ellos. Snape no vio lo que recordaba, le miraban como una persona normal mira a otra. Asintió.

— En efecto, me vengaba de ti.

— Dejémoslo estar, creo que Severus ya ha pagado suficiente por lo que pudo haberle hecho a Harry. — Cortó Lily mirando a los dos.

— ¿Podríais dejar las emotivas reconciliaciones para cuando no esté intentando escuchar a mi hermano? — Exclamó una voz familiar. Severus se dio la vuelta y vio a Fred Weasley mirando a través de una especie de corte en medio del aire.

— ¿Weasley, tú has…? — Preguntó Severus sintiéndose mal por haber fallado la promesa de Dumbledore.

— Si, antes que tú si te lo preguntas. Por eso no te estoy pegando ahora mismo. Todos vimos lo que hiciste. — Contestó el joven Weasley mientras señalaba a Remus, Tonks y un sinfín de niños que miraba diferentes zonas del lugar. Entonces Severus se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

— Esto es Hogwarts. — Murmuró mientras empezaba a ver claramente el Gran Comedor.

— En efecto. Estamos en una versión de Hogwarts, no somos fantasmas por lo que ellos no pueden vernos pero nosotros a ellos sí. — Explicó Lily mientras con un ligero movimiento hacia que el aire delante de ella se rajase de arriba a abajo como si fuera una hoja de papel. Debería ser un corte invisible pero se veía una ligera banda blanca rodeando la abertura. Al otro lado se veían ciertos de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo y a su alrededor los supervivientes buscando a sus amigos entre los caídos.

— ¿Es?

— El mundo de los vivos. Podemos verlo si queremos. Dumbledore dice que es a causa de los lazos que nos unen a los vivos y por eso los más antiguos no son capaces de abrir portales. — Respondió James. — Personas que vivieron hace siglos no tienen lazos con los vivos por lo que no tienen forma de ver su mundo. Por eso suelen aislarse en sitios sin humanos.

— En serio Cornamenta, te tengo mucho respeto por ser uno de los merodeadores pero te juro que te enviare de una patada al lago sino te callas. — Espetó Fred sin apartar la mirada de su abertura. James sonrió divertido y se acerco al joven pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué estas mirando que requiere tanta atención? —Preguntó James poniéndose a su lado con Lily y Severus detrás.

— Una apuesta ganada. — Respondió Fred señalando la imagen. Se veía a Ron y Hermione rodeados por el resto de la familia Weasley. Todos velaban el cuerpo de Fred.

— ¿No crees que es muy, Oscuro, ver como lloran tu propio cadáver? — Preguntó Lily.

— Fijaos bien en la mano de mi hermano Ron. — Señaló Fred y todos vieron como esta se entrelazaba con la mano de Hermione y ambos se apoyaban mutuamente en el otro. — Aposte con George que el ciego de mi hermano se daría cuenta de lo que sentía antes de que acabase el curso escolar. Y acerté. ¿Por qué creéis que ahora mismo me está dejando un galeón en la chaqueta?

— El amor surge en los momentos más insospechados. — Dijo Sirius apareciendo por detrás. — ¿Dónde está Harry?

— Necesita tiempo para pensar. — Dijo otra voz más potente y todos se voltearon para ver a Dumbledore aparecer por la puerta.

— Al menos ya no sufrirán más. — Susurró Lily mirando con una sonrisa el amor que fluía entre Ron y Hermione. Y recordando como ese mismo amor habitaba en los corazones de su hijo y Ginny. Dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad mientras contemplaba el semblante de la joven Weasley. Aun afligida por la muerte de su hermano se veía la fortaleza y aparte de la felicidad que pronto vería la luz.

— Te apuesto diez galeones a que tu hermano tarda un año en pedirle matrimonio a Granger. — Exclamó Sirius a Fred. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó de allí tirando de Severus para hablar con él.

— Los veo. Yo apuesto a que tardara menos de seis meses. — Aceptó Fred estrechando la mano de Sirius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respiración profunda, propia del sueño. Eso era lo que escuchaba Ron. Estaba a oscuras acostado en la cama, apenas podía ver lo que tenía delante, pero sabía lo que había. No le hacía falta verlo. Hermione, dormía plácidamente frente a él. Estiro el brazo para poder comprobar que seguía allí. Hacía meses que dormían juntos y aun no era capaz de pasar una noche en la que no comprobase que todo fuera real y no un sueño. Era demasiado perfecto, sentir cerca a la mujer amada, ser capaz de despertar a diario con su sonrisa como saludo.

Ron no llegaba a acostumbrarse. La primera noche tras la muerte de Voldemort estaba a solas en su dormitorio. Miraba una vieja foto de Fred sin poder creer que el bromista de su hermano no estuviera allí para incordiarle. Cada pocos minutos miraba a la puerta, seguro de que vería entrar por ella a los gemelos haciendo bromas y riéndose de él. Pero nunca se abría la puerta y George seguía en su propio dormitorio llorando la perdida de una parte de él. Y entonces la puerta se abrió, no era Fred pero a Ron eso no impidió que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. Hermione estaba allí con su pijama y la varita en la mano iluminando el pasillo.

— No puedo dormir. — Le susurró. No hizo falta más, Ron la invito a entrar y ambos se tumbaron muy juntos en la cama. Apagaron las luces y se quedaron quietos. Se fueron relajando con la respiración del otro hasta caer profundamente dormidos.

Molly fue la primera en descubrirlos a la mañana siguiente pero no dijo nada, menos cuando vio como su hijo abrazaba de forma protectora a Hermione. Allí lo único que había era recuperación. Ambos se estaban curando de lo que habían vivido. Molly no tenía intención de separarlos porque alguien pudiera pensar mal. El resto de la casa se fue enterando a lo largo de ese primer día pero ninguno hizo bromas. George hizo un amago pero solo le salió una mueca entristecida antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Eso había ocurrido tres meses atrás y ahora Ron no solo se preguntaba si lo que estaba teniendo con Hermione era real. Se estaba preguntando qué harían durante el año que se aproximaba. Iban a separarse, Hermione volvería a Hogwarts y Ron tenía una plaza en el grupo de Aurores. No iban a verse en mucho tiempo, peor aún, no iban a poder dormir juntos en mucho tiempo. Ron ya era incapaz de conciliar el sueño sin la presencia de Hermione. Se preguntó qué haría. No tardó en responderse, iba a estar demasiado ocupado como para poder dormir. Eso le aliviaba.

Alejo su mirada del rostro en penumbra de Hermione y la paseó por la habitación, de repente sintió como si alguien le estuviera observando y notó una calidez fría en el hombro. Una sensación muy extraña y que era incapaz de describir con precisión. No le prestó demasiada atención pues notó cosquillas en el brazo. La melena de Hermione se había deslizado y ahora bailoteaba por su brazo, recorría las cicatrices de su brazo. Casi parecía querer dibujarlas de nuevo. Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por aquellas cicatrices en forma de llamas. Sin duda lo único bueno era el extraño dibujo que habían creado.

Esas heridas por poco acabaron con su vida y aun más importante, con su relación con Hermione. Si no hubiera estado tan débil estaba seguro que no habría sucumbido a ese susurrante guardapelo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Colocó de nuevo la melena de Hermione tras su oreja y cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos casi al instante. Se acercó lentamente para no despertarla y la beso en la frente. Sonrió antes de volver a dormirse. Había estado a poco de olvidar la costumbre de irse a dormir besándola.

Se durmió lentamente, planes de futuro bailoteaban por sus corneas como si estuviera pasando de verdad. Miles de caminos y decisiones que debería tomar, pero el día fue largo y la noche le ofrecía el descanso. Mañana sería un día para pensar en el futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Ron, sino me dices a donde vamos. Al menos quítame esta venda que me voy a matar. — Gruño Hermione tropezando con un escalón por quinta vez en la última media hora.

— Me ofrecí a llevarte en brazos y te negaste. — Se excusó Ron mientras hacia lo posible porque su novia no volviera a caerse.

— Me niego a que me lleves en brazos en público. Y te preguntaras porque sé que estamos en público. Pues lo sé porque llevo quince minutos oyendo murmullos. Por tu bien espero que esos murmullos no pertenezcan a Teddy y por tu espalda espero que no sea todo una broma pesada. — Amenazó Hermione.

— Merlín me libre. — Bromeó Ron mirando por encima del hombro en dirección a los murmullos y poniendo mala cara. — Bien, ya hemos llegado. Siéntate aquí y no te quites la venda hasta que vuelva. — Dijo Ron mientras se oían sus pisadas alejándose deprisa. Hermione sintió un escalofrió. Se frotó los brazos al darse cuenta que tenía frio. Se enfado consigo misma por no llevar una chaqueta, pero no esperaba necesitarla. Seguramente estaba en el exterior. Una suave brisa se lo aclaro, sin duda estaba en el exterior, pero ¿Dónde?

Habían dejado el apartamento que compartían para aparecerse, ya entonces Ron la había vendado. Luego atravesaron una gran extensión de terreno en pendiente. Allí fue donde tropezó por primera vez y empezó a quejarse de la idea de Ron de vendarle los ojos. Después entraron en algún edificio y se dedicaron a subir escaleras. Si no fuera imposible, juraría que estaba en Hogwarts. Y ahora estaba allí, sentada sobre una fría losa de piedra, con los ojos cerrados y muerta de frio. ¿Tanto le habría costado al cabezón de su novio traerle una manta?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado unas manos cubrieron sus hombros con una gruesa manta, o eso le pareció hasta que notó las mangas. Era el abrigo de Ron. Notó sus largos brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia arriba para levantarla. Caminaron unos metros, ambos pegados el uno al otro. Hermione tocó con las piernas un muro que le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Palpo la piedra que había allí y sintió el frio que manaba de la misma. Entonces unos dedos desataron su venda y esta cayó sobre el muro.

Hermione se quedo maravillada con las vistas, había acertado estaban en Hogwarts. En la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Unas vistas panorámicas del lago y el cielo estrellado reflejado en él. Era perfecta, una imagen de una belleza que hizo que Hermione se preguntara sino la estaba hechizando el pelirrojo que tenía detrás. Un resplandor rojizo llamo su atención. Tras los árboles que bordeaban el lago, algo brillaba y se hacía más intenso. Poco a poco Hermione vio como unos pequeños farolillos ascendían por el aire, al principio los miró divertida y admiraba la belleza que creaban al volar casi en formación. Luego se dio cuenta que no flotaban en formación, estaban atados de una forma predeterminada. Los brazos de Ron empezaron a temblar en su vientre y Hermione no tardó en sospechar pero prefirió seguir mirando a preguntar.

Unos minutos después Ron estaba tirado en el suelo y sobre él estaba Hermione que no paraba de besarle y repetir siempre la misma palabra. Si. Si. Si. Si. Una y otra vez. Ambos se habían olvidado por completo de todo lo que les rodeaba. A lo lejos el motivo de dicha escena se elevaba en el firmamento para convertirse en una constelación más. Miles de farolillos volantes irradiaban su cálida luz para crear un mensaje que a Ron le había costado años decir y un gran esfuerzo. El pobre pelirrojo había bajado corriendo hasta el lago, había encendido uno por uno todos los farolillos y lo preparo todo para que empezaran a flotar cuando volviera al castillo. Si no hubiera sido por la suerte de que Hermione no se giró en ningún momento, habría visto su rostro rojo y perlado de sudor.

Y allí, a la vista de todo Hogwarts y todo Hogsmeade se podía leer: "_Hermione Granger, ¿Quisieras convertirte en Hermione Weasley?" _Ron había tardado bastante en crear la frase y más en escribirla cuando las letras medían como un campo de Quiddicht. Le llevo meses, favores y dar clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante un año para poder hacer lo que había hecho. Darle a su prometida la mejor propuesta de matrimonio que podía darle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— A pagar los dos. — Exclamó Tonks con la mano extendida hacia Fred y Sirius que se rebuscaban los bolsillos con disgusto. Sacaron diez galeones cada uno y se los dieron a la joven bruja.

— La condenada ha acertado hasta los meses. — Musitó Sirius enfurruñado mientras se convertía en un perro y se alejaba de allí.

— Tres años, cinco meses y tres semanas. — Dijo sorprendido Fred. — Tendrás que contarme tu secreto, Tonks.

— No hay ninguno, simplemente sé cómo actúan la gente como Ron en asuntos amorosos. — Respondió Tonks señalando a Remus que jugaba a las cartas con James y Snape.

— ¿Ron se parece a Remus? — Preguntó sorprendido Fred. Miró con una mueca incrédula a Remus y luego a su hermano tirado en el suelo junto a Hermione. Contemplaban las estrellas.

— Más de lo que imaginas, aunque no lo parezca. Ambos creen no merecer lo que tienen. Así que al final después de muchos fallos hacen todo lo posible para hacerse merecedores de la mujer que les ama. Como si fuera algo obligatorio. No es difícil imaginar que Ron tardaría en pedirle matrimonio no por falta de ganas sino por falta de ideas para hacerlo especial.

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Cómo supiste el tiempo exacto?

— Si te lo dijera perdería la gracia y la verdad prefiero seguir ganando apuestas. — Le dijo Tonks guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba y se sentaba con Remus a jugar a las cartas.

Fred nunca averiguo que hizo Tonks para ser tan exacta. Nunca se le ocurrió que los fantasmas pueden actuar como enlaces entre ambos mundos. Nunca pensó que Tonks podría haber sugerido a Ron lo que debía hacer a través de Myrtle. Y jamás llego a imaginar que sabía perfectamente cuanto tardaría Ron en realizar aquella tarea porque ella misma la había diseñado. Pero no le importó, su curiosidad podía aguantarse. Estaba feliz de ver a su hermano conseguir al final lo que merecía. Una mujer que le amaba y un alma curada de las heridas de la guerra.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo supo. Siempre vio la sonrisa bobalicona que ponía Ron en casa cuando se mencionaba a Hermione y su forma de defenderla aunque estuvieran peleados. George y él lo vieron enseguida.

— Teníamos razón, George. El pequeñajo estaba enamorado.


End file.
